


Tabloids

by amynagata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, No Smut, Reader-Insert, Romance, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amynagata/pseuds/amynagata
Summary: Disclaimer: This andChangeoverwere my first fics in english, I need to rewrite them and make them less cringy, I'm sorry :sobs:When you decided to be a “useful member of society”, you couldn’t predict your superhero self would get so famous, and would even get you to meet other superheroes. After a few missions alongside with Spider-Man, you realize there’s definitely a connection between you two, and you let yourself go while you’re in his arms. However, the tabloids follow you every move and get really excited about a supercouple, which makes you wanna run away and hide.Spoilers? ►none. at. all. (not even Homecoming, yay)





	Tabloids

"**What was that about?!**" he yelled, following you into the dark alley you were running towards.

A small explosion coming from that booby-trapped truck you guys almost got stuck in made him jump. He mechanically raised his arms in protection, before he realized he was out of reach; then he turned back to you, looking troubled - and maybe a little scared about what you both just escaped from.

You didn’t respond to his question, your thoughts were going in so many directions that it was overwhelming. The immediate danger, the pain in your lower back, the heat making your costume stick to your body, the fact that you were desperately in love with that guy… Wait, no, _desperately?_ Maybe _desperately_ wasn’t the right term, it was definitely less than that, more of an enormous crush, really. A crush, that’s all that w—

"**Seriously, what did you do that for? What did I do?**" he repeated, clearly surpassed.

Oh, yeah. You had just slapped him. Right after he saved your stupid ass.

"**Look, I… I just didn’t want _them_ to see that. They’re every-fucking-where, dude.**"

"**Are you seriously freaking out about the damn paparazzi right now? That truck just exploded!**" he replied.

"**It’s not the first exploding truck we run into, right?!**" you retorted. Your mixed feelings seemed to be making room for more anger.

"**Well it’s the first time we nearly didn’t make it because I couldn't touch you!**"

He was right. Sometimes he sounded like a goofy kid, but you had to admit he was rarely wrong. In fact, he probably was some kind of genius. Probably. You didn’t really know the guy anyway, you didn’t even know his real name or what he looked like, for god’s sake! But you had just put yourself and him in danger because you didn’t want to risk another stupid picture being taken.

"**Yeah… I got pretty dumb.**" you whispered, your anger lowering as fast as it previously increased.

In a sigh, you stepped back a little and sat on the nearest recycling bin, easing your back pain.

"**Doesn’t it bother you tho?" **you snorted while massaging your recent injury.

"**What?"** he asked while pacing near you, visibly trying to calm down. "**That we just let the bad guys go?! A little, yes!"**

"**The _papers_**," you corrected.

"**I had forgotten about that, actually."**

You looked at him, astounded.

"**I’m in the papers every day, you know**," he explained with a little embarrassment, but also a little proud.  
"**Not making out on the front page!"**

There was an awkward pause following your sentence. Apparently neither one of you wanted to acknowledge that kiss in front of the other. After awkwardly pacing a bit more, and you carefully avoided his glance for a few seconds, the Spider-Man finally broke the silence :

"**Look, I understand you don’t want to be seen with _me _like that, and… I shouldn’t have done that, and I’m really sorry, and… I’ll try to make it disappear, I guess I could go over there and tell them I was… I don’t know, that you were unconscious, and I was trying to reanimate you ?"**

The way he said “me”, made you lift your head up in shock. He babbled a bit while you were trying to figure out what it meant and what felt wrong about that. Then, you understood. You stood up (wincing a bit) and put a finger on his mouth - or, where you supposed his mouth was behind his mask - to make him stop talking.

"**Hey, you’re aware you are not the problem, right?"** you explained, choosing your words with care. "**It’s them, they’re making things _wrong_!"** You lowered your finger, but he didn’t say anything. So you continued: "**We’re trying to do something good, we’re trying to make the world a better place, and all those stupid wazzocks focus on are stupid flings and which superhero’s single! Not a fucking word on that robbery we stopped, two damn paragraphs about the kiss!" **you added, getting a bit wound up, and hitting your fist against his chest.

"**… Wazzocks?"** he jokingly noted.

"**Oh, grow up."**

"**No, no, you’re right, like, entirely. It was a mistake, I shouldn’t have kissed you, I’ll fix it."** he assured.

And the second slap of the night was given.

"**What was that for?!"** he yelled again, holding his cheek.

"**You called it a mistake!"**

"**You just said it made people forget about our actions!"**

"**Because there were witnesses in that street!"**

You stepped back, flustered by what you just said. You wished there hadn’t been anyone but you two in that street, that night, and that kiss had been a very nice secret between you and him. Except you wished that out loud, and he heard you. So that’s when you started wishing he was as stupid as the other guys you knew, and he wouldn’t deduce anything from your sentence.

But there it (figuratively, this time) hit him.

"**… So…"** he said after a while. "**There are no witnesses here in this street."**

You blushed, perfectly understanding what he was playfully implying by that. Then the blushing intensified when you felt his hands sliding on your back, ending up on your hips to attract you closer. His embrace was very different for the previous night : last time was in the heat of the moment, you had no time to think about what was going to happen, just his arms suddenly around you, and his lips suddenly against yours. But this time you could tell what was going to happen.

"**Wait."** you said, clearing your throat.

You weren’t sure you wanted to kiss a stranger again. You did save quite a few people together, and he was funny, and he understood you more than anyone else ever had. But…

"**Oh. I, erm…"** he said, thinking he misunderstood, and already loosening his grasp.

With your left hand, you grabbed his arm and replaced it right where it was a second ago. With the right one, softly, you started lifting his mask up without a word. You had stopped thinking, otherwise you probably would have uncovered only his mouth like last time. But right now, you wanted to see his face. To look in his eyes.

You pulled the mask off. His messy hair fell on his forehead, that’s what you liked the most. Actually, you liked everything about this face; everything from his surprised expression to his pinkish cheeks.

"**Hi**," you smiled.

"**Hi,"** he smiled back, reassured by your reaction.** "I’m Peter." **

"**[YN]."** you said, pulling off your own mask.

If it was possible, his amazing smile brightened. He giggled and brought you closer. Then his eyes closed, and his lips were against yours again. This time, you were kissing no stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever character x reader OS! I wrote others since, but please tell me if you liked it, if you hated it, and why, I can still upgrade my writing and rework on this one. All feedback will be appreciated and read carefully. I usually write much longer and complex stuff but I'm trying to force myself to write more often, so short stuff it is.
> 
> Also, big nota bene, but I’m french, so writing in english is kinda difficult for me, but that was a good challenge ahah. Do tell me if I made upsetting grammar mistakes so I can correct them.
> 
> This was originally posted on my [tumblr](https://amynagata.tumblr.com/post/188042969562/tabloids-peter-parker-x-reader) (@amynagata) where you can like and reblog it, as well as follow the rest of my work. If you have any requests, please put them in my askbox, and I’ll try my best! I’d joyfully write for Tom Holland’s Spidey again, he’s awesome, really.


End file.
